500 Years and Kiss
by Miyu Mayada
Summary: fic ini menceritakan tentang Pangeran Sasuke yang harus menunggu selama 500 tahun agar ia bisa bereinkarnasi dan hanya 'orang spesial' yang bisa membuatnya bereinkarnasi! siapakah 'orang spesial' itu? SasuNaru(Pedo!Sasu/Chibi!Naru), boys love, shonen ai, dedicated for "Event NightSun Hallowe'en" moga minna sukaaa... alurnya kecepetan, n ficnya Gajee... huweee... RnR pliisss


_"Mati, Kau! Uchiha Terkutuk!"_

 _Seorang laki-laki dengan samurai di tangannya berlari menuju seorang pemuda berambut raven dan beriris onyx yang terduduk lemah. Wajahnya yang tampan itu terlihat sayu, namun masih terlihat berkas kebencian di sana. Sampailah samurai yang setengah berayun tadi menusuk tepat di jantungnya._

 _JLEB_

 _Jatuh tersungkur, laki-laki tampan itu terdorong ke depan dengan samurai tajam yang menancap di dadanya. Wajahnya masih datar seperti tidak merasakan apa-apa, tapi ringisan yang sedikit-sedikit keluar dari bibirnya menjadi pertanda nyata jika ia sedang menahan rasa sakit yang begitu luar biasa._

 _"Heh, Mana wajah angkuhmu itu, sialan!" Kata laki-laki samurai sambil membuang ludahnya tepat di wajah tampan sang pemuda yang terkulai lemas bersimbah darah._

 _Iris onyx terus menatap nyalang laki-laki yang menusuk dadanya tadi sampai rasa sakit yang merajai seluruh tubuhnya menghilang perlahan-lahan dan digantikan sebuah perasaan tenang dan tentram._

 _"Sasuke! Sasuke! Bangunlah!"_

.

.

Kesendirian...

Setiap orang tidak akan bisa menang dari kesendirian, itulah ucapan yang sering kudengar dari orang-orang yang kesepian sepertiku. Hidup bertemankan kegelapan dan kesendirian. Apakah kalian tahu bagaimanakah rasa kesepian itu? Tidak, kalian tidak akan tahu. Kalian memiliki keluarga dengan kebahagiaan yang penuh di dalamnya, kan? Atau mungkin kalian selalu menghabiskan waktu libur bersama ke pantai? Ah! alangkah indahnya memiliki keluarga lengkap dengan kedua orang tua yang selalu memelukmu saat kau butuh, memiliki kakak dengan sejuta kejahilannya ataupun adik manis yang selalu bergelayut manja di tanganmu. Indahnya jika saja semua kehangatan itu kembali lagi padaku.

.

Menunggu…

Apakah kalian mengenal kata-kata itu? Ya… siapapun pasti tahu satu kata yang selalu membuat diri kita bosan dan lelah akan melakukan hal tersebut, menunggu namanya. Sama seperti seorang kekasih yang menunggu kepulangan sang pujaan hati dari medan perang, ataupun arwah yang menunggu seseorang yang bisa membantunya bereinkarnasi. Arwah itu... adalah... Aku..

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Genre : Romance/Spiritual**

 **Pair : SasuNaru(Pedo!Sasu/Chibi!Naru)**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPO, GaJe, alur kecepetan, Shonen Ai, Boys Love, PEDOFIL, yang nggak suka BL, silahkan klik tombol 'back' sebelum terlanjur kebacaa... oke..**

 **Dedicated for Event NightSun Hallowe'en**

 **Happy reading5, Minna... RnR, please...**

.

.

 **500 Years and Kiss**

.

.

Mataku menerawang menatap langit malam yang sama dengan irisku, hanya saja langit pada malam ini terlihat indah dengan titik-titik putih yang berpendar. Sesekali ku cermati langit itu, mencoba mencari setitik kehangatan yang dapat ia berikan. Nihil. Hanya keindahan yang ada di sana, tapi tidak ada sedikit pun kehangatan yang kurasakan. Sama denganku, hampir seluruh gadis pada masaku memuja ketampanan dan kejeniusan yang aku miliki, hanya saja aku tidak pernah memberikan sebuah senyuman ataupun gubrisan untuk mereka. Sama seperti langit indah malam , namun tak memberikan sebuah kehangatan.

"Ni-chan?"

Kelopak mataku terpejam saat sebuah suara kecil terdengar di dekatku. Ya.. untuk apa aku menghiraukannya? Toh, aku yakin panggilan tadi bukan untukku, karena mana mungkin dia bisa melihatku. Aku ini bukanlah manusia dengan tubuh asli. Aku ini hanya arwah. Ya... arwah dari seorang pangeran kerajaan Uchiha yang pernah berkuasa pada tahun 1600 M di Negara Api yang sekarang bertransformasi dengan nama 'Konoha'. Jadi, mana mungkin dia memanggilku.

"Ni-chan?"

Sebuah tangan mungil menarik ujung jubahku yang berwarna keemasan dan aku bisa merasakannya!

Iris onyx-ku menatap tajam ke arah seorang bocah yang tangannya masih berada di ujung jubah emasku. Hal yang pertama kali kulihat adalah dua buah safir kembar jernih seperti langit siang tanpa awan, rambut berwarna kuning cerah dengan tataan jabrik yang dapat mengalahkan sinar mentari. Tubuhnya dibalut oleh kemeja putih dengan setelan jas hitam serta sebuah kain hitam seperti jubah tampak melambai-lambai karena tertiup angin malam. Apakah dia juga arwah sepertiku? Itulah pertanyaan pertama yang muncul dibenakku. Ya... aku yakin bocah ini bukan manusia, apalagi setelah kulihat dari penampilannya yang terlihat asing. Ia pasti salah satu anak vampir yang tersesat.

"Ni-chan?"

Bibir sewarna cherry itu kembali terbuka dengan mengeluarkan kata yang sama. Dahinya sedikit mengerut saat tidak ada jawaban dari mulutku. Bagaimana pun juga aku terlalu shock dengan kedatangan bocah pirang ini.

"Tlit ol tlik(Treat or Trick), Ni-chan?" tanyanya cadel, disertai dengan senyuman lima jari yang menunjukkan barisan gigi putihnya. Tangannya terulur memamerkan sebuah kantong kecil yang terbuka dan dapat kulihat banyak permen dengan berbagai macam warna di dalamnya.

"Hn. Kau tersesat? Di mana kastilmu?"Kataku dengan nada datar tanpa mengalihkan irisku pada iris safir bocah berambut kuning cerah itu, mengintimidasi.

"Kastil? Nalu tinggal di panti asuhan, Ni-chan."

Sebuah cengiran khas seorang bocah terukir kembali di bibirnya setelah ia membuka mulutnya tadi.

"Ya, kau tinggal di panti asuhan khusus vampir." Kataku sekenanya sambil menarik kasar tangan mungil berbalut kulit tan eksotis itu.

"Eh? Nalu mau dibawa ke mana, Ni-chan? Jangan culik Nalu! Tolong!"

Dia berteriak keras sambil meronta minta tolong saat aku menyeretnya pergi dengan wajah yang masih sama datarnya dengan triplek. Semakin menjauh dari tempat asal kami bersua tadi, ia memberontak semakin keras, malah dengan terang-terangan ia memukuli tangan dan menarik-narik jubah emas kebanggaanku. Puncaknya...

GRAUP

Ia menggigit lenganku seperti menggigit daging besar.

"Aw! Sialan!" seruku sambil menepis kasar bocah vampir yang gigitannya seperti harimau itu, jangan lupakan pula irisku yang menatap tajam ke arah si bocah pirang yang meringkuk ketakutan dengan tatapanku. Iris safirnya bergerak gelisah dengan genangan air mata yang berada di sudut matanya. Oh tuhan, apa maunya anak vampir ini. Bukannya aku sudah berbaik hati mau mengantarkannya pulang.

"Cih. Kastilmu di mana? Biar aku antarkan." Aku memutar bola mataku bosan dengan sikap ketakutan bocah yang kutaksir masih berumur lima tahun itu.

Hening

Tidak ada yang bersuara, hanya ada suara jangkrik dan gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin. Terdengar sangat sepi. Ya... seperti inilah hari-hari yang aku lalui. Berteman dengan kebisuan, kesendirian, kegelapan dan kesepian tepatnya setelah kematianku. Ah.. Jika ingin jujur, aku benar-benar iri dengan keluarga vampir. Mereka tampak selalu bersama selama bertahun –tahun dan itu membuat hatiku sedih mengingat semua yang aku alami dulu, karena keluargaku juga benar-benar harmonis seperti keluarga vampir.

"Ni-chan mau mengantal Nalu?"

Suara bocah itu sukses membuatku terperanjat untuk sesaat, namun setelahnya ku pasang kembali wajah stoic-ku yang sempat terlihat menyedihkan tadi.

"Hn."Sahutku sekenanya.

Setelah itu dapat kurasakan sebuah tangan mungil meraih telapak tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Saat itulah aku merasakan pertama kalinya sebuah kehangatan kembali menyeruak ke dalam hatiku sepanjang 500 tahun kematianku.

"Ayo, Ni-chan." Katanya disertai dengan cengiran manis yang membuat kebekuan dihatiku mencair.

"Hn."

.

.

"Nama Ni-chan ciapa? Kenapa Ni-chan memakai pakaian kuno cepelti ini?" tanya bocah bersurai kuning itu sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan dengan kepala yang ia miringkan sedikit pertanda jika ia benar-benar bingung.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Aku arwah dari pangeran kerajaan Uchiha."jawabku dengan suara yang terkesan datar.

"Eh? Kelajaan Uchiha? Hahahaha..."

Bocah itu tertawa terbahak-bahak saat aku menjawab pertanyaannya tadi, sukses membuat aku mengerutkan dahiku dengan tingkahnya.

"Hahaha... pantas caja kostum yang Ni-chan pakai cangat kuno." Katanya lagi sambil tertawa.

Kostum? Apa maksud bocah vampir ini? Jangan bilang kalau ia menyangka aku adalah seorang pangeran gadungan yang hanya pura-pura memakai kostum kerajaan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku, datar.

"Ya, Ni-chan aneh, cih. Mana mungkin di hali Hallowen ini Ni-chan pakai baju pangelan."

Eh?! Hallowen? Bukannya itu pesta yang sering anak-anak lakukan dengan memakai kostum-kostum hantu atau monster? Lalu... apakah bocah ini...

"Kau manusia?"

Ia tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku tadi sampai-sampai deretan gigi putihnya kembali terlihat.

"Ck, tentu caja Ni-chan!" Kata bocah yang sedari tadi menyebut dirinya sebagai 'Nalu' itu sambil menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

"APAA?! Kau manusia?"

"Eh?! Memangnya kenapa, Ni-chan?"

Ia bertanya polos dengan dahi yang mengerut heran. Kepalanya miring sedikit untuk mengetahui lebih jelas apa penyebab perubahan drastis ekspresi di wajahku.

"Hn." Aku kembali pada mode datar -_-

"Ni-chan benal-benal hantu, ne?"

Aku mengangguk sambil melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada sebelum iris safirnya membola dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, lalu...

"Huweeeee... Nalu mau pulang! Nalu mau pulaaang, hantublengsekpantatayam!"

Apa dia bilang? Hantu brengsek pantat ayam? Cih, apa maksudnya itu.

"Huweee... jangan culik Nalu, Ni-chan... Nalu mau pulang!"

Suara bocah berambut pirang yang bisa melihatku itu semakin melengking. Haah.. jika seandainya aku bukan arwah, mungkin telingaku sudah jebol saat ini.

Kaki jenjangku melangkah ke arah bocah berambut kuning cerah yang tengah meringkuk ketakutan dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk meremas rumput itu. Entahlah, apa tujuannya meremas rumput-rumput yang ada di sampingnya, Ya.. mungkin ia terlalu takut dengan kenyataan bahwa ia bertemu arwah sepertiku.

"Dasar Dobe!"

.

 **END Sasuke's POV**

.

.

Seorang laki-laki dengan helaian coklat tua yang dikuncir kebelakang tampak berjalan kesana-kemari seperti setrika dengan rasa khawatir yang melanda dirinya.

"Kakashi-san, ini sudah pukul 01.00 malam." Katanya.

Pria yang memiliki bekas luka yang melintang di wajahnya itu menatap seorang pria lain yang wajahnya tertutup masker. Iris coklatnya tampak menyipit dengan butiran air mata yang berada di sudut kedua matanya, membuat pria dengan masker itu dirundung perasaan bersalah.

"Aku akan mencarinya." Kata pria bermasker itu akhirnya, kemudian ia pun meninggalkan pria berambut coklat yang memiliki bekas luka di wajah itu dengan langkah lebar dan cepat.

"Iluka Ji-chan, Nalu-chan kok belum pulang? Pesta Hallowennya kan cudah celecai?"

Bocah berambut coklat yang memiliki tanda segitiga di kedua pipinya itu tiba-tiba muncul dan menarik piyama laki-laki yang ia panggil dengan 'Iluka Ji-chan' tadi.

"Ah, Kiba-kun. Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya pria itu sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran bocah bersurai coklat yang menarik piyamanya.

"Kiba mau tidul cama Nalu-chan... huweee... Nalu-chan kemana, Ji-chan?"

Iris coklat pria bernama tag Iruka Umino itu menatap bocah berumur lima tahun yang ada di hadapannya dengan raut kesedihan. Ia tahu, jika setiap malam bocah yang ia panggil dengan 'Kiba-kun' tadi merupakan sahabat terdekat dari bocah pirang berisik yang keberadaannya tidak diketahui sekarang. Haah... meski terlihat bodoh dan konyol, tidak dapat dipungkiri jika seorang Naru-chan merupakan bocah ajaib yang dapat merubah suasana muram menjadi terang. Seperti halnya suasana di panti asuhan yang tengah ia kelola ini. Sebelum datangnya bocah bersurai pirang itu, panti asuhan ini benar-benar suntuk dan terlihat membosankan, sampailah Naru-chan datang satu tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya Naru-chan yang memiliki nama lengkap Naruto Namikaze itu merupakan pewaris tunggal perusahaan Namikaze Corp, tapi karena kedua orang tua Naru-chan meninggal dan tidak ada yang mau mengasuhnya, ia pun dititipkan di panti asuhan. Perusahaan Namikaze Corp yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya pun diambil alih oleh kerabat-kerabat dari sebelah ayah maupun ibunya yang sedari dulu mengincar kekayaan ayah Naru-chan. Sungguh, Iruka gagal paham dengan ketamakan keluarga Naru-chan. Ya... sama artinya mereka mengambil sesuatu yang bukan hak mereka.

"Kiba-kun kembali saja ke kamar, nanti.. kalau ada Naru-chan, Ji-chan akan langsung mengantarkannya ke kamar Kiba-kun, bagaimana?" kata pria berambut coklat itu sambil tersenyum riang mencoba menenangkan anak laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Uhm... baiklah."

Iruka akhirnya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega saat melihat anak laki-laki itu berbalik sambil mengucek matanya yang berair.

"Naru-chaan.. kamu di mana?"

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai ke sini?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan style pantat ayam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit malam.

Bocah laki-laki berambut pirang yang masih tampak ketakutan itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah hantu yang terbilang sangat tampan itu.

"uhm... Nalu tadi ingin menangkap kunang-kunang, hm... tapi Nalu malah ditangkap oleh ayam.. hihihi."

Bocah laki-laki itu tiba-tiba tertawa kecil saat mengingat gaya rambut sang hantu, padahal ia sadar dengan siapa ia berbicara sekarang.

TWITCH

"Hn, apa maksudmu?"

Arwah pangeran uchiha yang merasa tersindir itu berkata dengan suara rendah yang terdengar sangat dingin. Oh! Jangan lupakan pula kedutan-kedutan kecil mampir di dahi mulusnya saat mendengar bocah laki-laki itu menghina tataan rambutnya yang bisa membuat sejuta wanita bertekuk lutut.

"Huweee... Jangan cakiti Nalu, Ni-chaan.."

Naruto langsung meringkuk kembali dengan kedua tangan menutupi kepalanya.

Melihat itu, Sasuke mendengus kesal sambil memutar bola matanya bosan saat bocah bersurai mentari itu kembali meringkuk.

"Dasar cengeng!"

Sasuke langsung merapatkan tubuh dinginnya, kemudian tangannya yang berbalut baju kerajaan itu ia lingkarkan di sekeliling tubuh Naruto, mencoba memberikan kehangatan di malam yang sangat dingin ini. Ya... walaupun ia tahu, tubuhnya yang dalam bentuk arwah ini tidak sepenuhnya bisa melindungi tubuh bocah itu.

"Eh?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya saat merasakan sebuah tangan halus merangkul tubuhnya. Sungguh! Naruto sangat rindu rangkulan hangat ini. Rangkulan yang selalu Kaa-chan atau Tou-channya berikan untuknya disaat ia tengah bersedih.

"Aligatou, Ni-chan."lirih bocah bersurai kuning itu akhirnya sambil mengulum sebuah senyum miris.

"Hn."

"Ni-chan. Kalau Nalu boleh tau... kenapa Ni-chan belkelialan? Kata Iluka Ji-chan, olang yang cudah meninggal itu akan langcung beleinkalnasi."

Bocah polos itu menatap onyx Sasuke dengan iris birunya yang bulat dan jernih.

Onyx meets Saphire

Untuk sesaat Sasuke tertegun dengan keindahan safir jerih dihadapannya, sampailah ia sadar jika iris itu semakin menyipit dan tinggallah separuh dari safir itu yang terlihat.

"Hn, aku belum menemukan orang yang bisa membantuku bereinkarnasi."kata Sasuke yang telah sadar atas apa yang ia lakukan. Ya... ia menyadari jika dirinya jadi aneh saat pertama kali kulit bocah berumur lima tahun itu menyentuh permukaan telapak tangannya.

"Maksud Ni-chan?"

"Haah... susah menjelaskan hal ini pada seorang bocah apalagi yang memiliki otak dobe sepertimu." Kata Sasuke yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan telak di wajah tampannya.

"Huuuh! Ni-chan Teme jeleeeek!" gerutu bocah itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke yang masih setia memegangi wajahnya.

"Sialan!"

Sasuke menggeram kesal, kemudian memberi _deathglare_ khas Uchiha-nya pada anak laki-laki yang sudah berani memukul wajahnya itu, tapi hal itu hanya dibalas dengan juluran lidah yang menurut Sasuke sangat menjengkelkan.

"Hah, mungkin caja Nalu bica bantu Ni-chan."

Sasuke menghela nafas mendengar perkataan bocah itu, kemudian ia membuka kembali mulutnya.

"satu minggu setelah kematianku, seorang kakek tua yang memiliki kekuatan hebat berkata bahwa orang yang akan membantuku bereinkarnasi adalah orang spesial yang dapat membuatku menjadi manusia seutuhnya dan aku harus menciumnya." Katanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada bintang-bintang kecil yang masih terlihat menggantung di langit malam.

Naruto mengangguk paham dengan pose seperti seorang detektif saat mendengar penjelasan arwah pangeran kerajaan Uchiha itu.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti maksud dari kakek itu. Seseorang yang spesial dapat membuatku menjadi manusia seutuhnya? Siapa dia? Kenapa aku harus menciumnya? apakah ia sangat spesial sampai-sampai aku harus menunggu sampai 500 tahun lamanya?"

Sasuke mengacak surainya sendiri dengan frustasi. Ya.. sekarang Ia tidak peduli jika yang ia ajak bicara adalah seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun. Ia terlanjur lelah dibuat menunggu, karena ia sudah menunggu 500 tahun lamanya hanya untuk seseorang yang akan membantunya bereinkarnasi.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

.

"Hei, apakah kau Pangeran Sasuke yang terbunuh pada saat pembantaian kerajaan Uchiha?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke yang sedang duduk termenung sendirian di sebuah batu besar.

Iris onyx-nya tertuju pada seorang laki-laki tua dengan tongkat kayu di tangannya. Rambutnya yang putih itu diikat seperti seorang peramal di zaman samurai.

"Hn. Kau bisa melihatku?" sahut Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Begitulah, pangeran." Katanya.

Laki-laki tua itu pun meletakkan tongkatnya dan bersimpuh untuk menghormati arwah pangeran yang namanya sangat tersohor itu.

"Bangunlah, aku bukan lagi manusia yang patut kau hormati." Kata Sasuke masih dengan nada angkuh yang menjadi ciri khas keluarga Uchiha.

"Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan sebuah kabar untuk anda. Seseorang yang spesial akan membantu anda bereinkarnasi, tapi anda harus menunggu lebih lama lagi, karena dia adalah orang spesial yang dapat membuat anda menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Oh iya! Anda harus menciumnya agar bisa bereinkarnasi." Kata laki-laki tua itu sambil tersenyum manis. Tak lama kemudian, laki-laki tua tadi menghilang tanpa bekas tepat di depan mata Sasuke.

.

 **END FLASHBACK**

.

"Begitulah."

Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya dengan helaan nafas lega. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat lega menceritakan masalahnya pada bocah berumur 5 tahun itu.

HUP

Dua tangan mungil berbalut kulit tan itu terulur dan meraih kedua pipi pucat dan dingin milik Sasuke, kemudian ia menatap lurus onyx itu dengan penuh kesungguhan.

"Ni-chan halus belsabal dan kuat. Lagipula, Ni-chan akan menemukan olang cpecial itu pada tahun ini, bukan? Nalu juga akan membantu Ni-chan cepenuhnya." kata Naruto disertai dengan cengiran manis khasnya.

Sasuke merasakan dadanya berdetak tak normal saat cengiran manis itu tampak seperti malaikat yang sedang menyiramkan madu ke mulutnya. Terasa manis dan sangat menyenangkan. Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum manis bertengger di bibirnya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hn. Sok tahu, kau.. bocah!"

Sasuke langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah manis bocah itu sebelum dadanya semakin bergemuruh aneh.

"Huuh! Telnyata Ni-chan benal-benal menyebalkan! Nalu, kan mau menolong Ni-chan" teriak Naruto sambil memasang wajah mengerikan yang sebenarnya sangat manis di mata Sasuke.

"Hump.. hahaha.. kenapa kau ingin menolongku,bocah?" kata Sasuke disela-sela tawa kecil yang baru kali ini ia lakukan seumur hidupnya.

Sasuke sedikit kaget saat melihat bocah itu menatapnya dengan iris safir yang tersirat kesedihan di sana. Jujur, Sasuke tidak suka melihat raut sedih itu tergambar di wajah Naruto.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia menaiki batu besar tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Nalu punya Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan yang cudah tenang di cana atau mungkin cudah beleinkalnasi." Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke atas langit sambil tersenyum seolah-olah ia bisa melihat kedua orang tua yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"dan Nalu yakin, Cuke Ni-chan pasti ingin tenang dan beleinkalnasi juga, kan?"

Bocah itu kembali menampilkan senyum lima jarinya yang sempat luntur tadi.

Diam.

Sasuke kembali tertegun dengan ucapan bocah laki-laki itu dan ia juga dapat merasakan jantungnya kembali terpacu cepat saat senyuman itu kembali terukir. Ia jadi tidak yakin jika yang tengah berada di depannya ini adalah bocah berumur 5 tahun.

"Hn."

"Huuh! Telnyata Ni-chan memang benal-benal-benal-benal menyebalkaaan!"

Naruto berteriak kesal sambil memukuli punggung Sasuke.

"Hahaha.. sakit, dobe.."

25 tahun Sasuke hidup dan 500 tahun ia menjadi arwah. Selama rentang waktu itu, malam ini merupakan malam paling membahagiakan baginya. Ah! ia sampai lupa untuk mengembalikan Naruto ke pantinya karena terlalu asyik mengobrol.

.

.

"Naru-chaaan!" teriak seorang pria bermasker diikuti 4 orang laki-laki di belakangnya.

"Naru-chaaan! Di mana kamu?" pria bermasker yang bernama Kakashi Hatake itu berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya, namun tak sedikit pun ia mendengar suara sapaan balik dari bocah berisik yang sedang ia cari.

Entah apa yang bisa ia katakan untuk pria berambut coklat yang selama ini mencuri hatinya jika ia tidak menemukan anak asuh yang terkenal dengan sifat jahilnya itu.

"Kita berpencar. Kalian bertiga ke arah sana, aku dan Guy ke arah sini. Jika kalian sudah menemukannya, kalian harus cepat-cepat membawanya pulang. " jelas Kakashi. Ia dan seorang laki-laki yang ia panggil dengan 'Guy' tadi berjalan dengan cepat ke dalam hutan yang sangat gelap dan mencekam itu.

.

.

Sasuke meremas dadanya saat sebuah detakan tak karuan kembali muncul, apalagi di saat bocah bersurai kuning cerah dan beriris safir itu tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Ia tidak paham, sungguh! Ia merasa seperti kembali menjadi manusia saat bersama bocah ini.

Tunggu!

Menjadi seorang manusia?

Sasuke langsung membulatkan matanya. Ia mulai berpikir, mungkin saja bocah ini...

"Wajah Ni-chan, kok melah? " kata bocah cadel itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya disertai dengan kerjapan pada kedua iris safirnya.

"Hn."

Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah samping saat sadar jika bocah itu menangkap warna merah pada wajahnya.

"Hihi... Ni-chan jadi lebih tampan kalau telcenyum." Kata Naruto yang masih diiringi dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Ah! jika saja ia bukan Uchiha,mungkin ia akan menepuk dadanya sendiri untuk menghentikan debaran aneh yang tak pernah ia rasakan saat ia menjadi manusia.

"Ni-chan, Nalu mau pulang. Nalu takut Iluka Ji-chan mengkhawatilkan Nalu." Kata bocah pirang itu akhirnya di tengah-tengah pergumulan Sasuke dengan batinnya sendiri.

PLAK

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menampar pipinya saat ini. Ya! Tujuan aslinya berdua dengan bocah itu adalah untuk mengantarkannya kembali ke panti asuhan, tapi lihatlah apa yang dia lakukan? Ia sampai lupa waktu karena terlalu asyik ngobrol dengan bocah itu.

"Hn. Ayo pulang." Kata Sasuke dengan nada super datar.

Ya... mau bagaimanapun ia Uchiha dan Uchiha akan selalu menutupi ekspresinya, biarlah Kami-sama yang tahu sifat asli pemuda tampan ini, yang lain termasuk bocah ini tidak boleh tahu! titik!

.

.

 **Naruto's Room**

.

"Yattaaaa!"

Naruto berseru riang saat dirinya sudah berada di ranjang miliknya dalam hitungan detik, padahal seingatnya ia masih berada di hutan bersama dengan arwah Pangeran Uchiha yang sekarang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di daun pintu kamarnya.

"Naru-chaan!"

Wush!

Sasuke merasa dirinya terdorong ke depan saat seseorang menabraknya dengan kencang dan menembus tubuhnya begitu saja.

"Ah! Iluka.."

Naruto langsung melotot dan tak dapat berkata-kata saat melihat salah satu pengasuhnya itu menabrak dan menembus begitu saja tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau dari mana saja, bodooh!" seru pria berambut coklat yang dikuncir ke belakang itu. wajahnya tampak menyiratkan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

"uhm, Nalu tadi..." ia melirik sedikit ke arah Sasuke yang menempelkan jari telunjuk kanannya di depan bibir, pertanda jika ia menyuruh Naruto bungkam.

"ketidulan di kolong kasul milik Chouji, ne... iya! Kasul Chouji!" katanya sambil mengangguk penuh keyakinan. Padahal ia sedang berusaha berbohong.

"Kau berbohong, kan?"

Iruka menyipitkan matanya penuh kecurigaan kepada anak asuh kesayangannya itu, mencoba mendapati kebohongan dari perkataan Naruto.

"eh! Nalu tidak bohong, Ji-chan! Nalu celiuss... Ji-chan caja yang kulang teliti memelikca kamal Chouji." Kata bocah itu sambil mengangkat tangannya yang berbentuk seperti huruf 'V'.

Iruka pun menghampirinya dan memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau membuat kami semua cemas, bodoh!"

Meski kata-kata Iruka terdengar kasar, namun tidak ada perasaan kesal atau benci terpercik di wajahnya. Hanya kelegaan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Oh iya, Kiba-kun memintamu untuk tidur bersamanya. Kau tahu? dia sampai menangis karena mengkhawatirkanmu." Kata Iruka sambil menggendong bocah berambut pirang itu di punggungnya.

Sasuke yang masih berada di sana merasa terharu dengan apa yang ia saksikan saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? seorang pengasuh di panti bertindak seperti seorang ayah/ibu pada umumnya itu benar-benar hal yang luar biasa.

Kaki jenjangnya pun ia ajak untuk mengikuti bocah ajaib yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya bermaksud mengejek itu, namun Sasuke mengabaikannya seperti tidak melihat apa yang bocah itu lakukan.

.

Setelah sampai di sebuah kamar dengan banyak ranjang di sana, Iruka menurunkan Naruto dan membaringkannya di samping seorang bocah berambut coklat yang sudah tertidur pulas.

"Nah, tidurlah lagi, kalau begitu." Kata Iruka sambil menarik selimut kumal yang sudah tertampal di sana sini sampai sebatas dada Naruto.

"Uhm, Iluka Ji-chan, Apakah Ji-chan tahu tentang pangelan kelajaan Uchiha yang belnama Cacuke Uchiha?" Tanya Naruto yang disambut _deathglare_ mematikan dari arwah orang yang ia tanyakan pada Ji-channya tadi.

"Sasuke Uchiha? Hmm... Ji-chan rasa pernah membaca sejarah tentang pangeran itu. Ia Pangeran tampan yang sangat terkenal dengan kecerdasan otaknya dalam membuat strategi perang. Kau tahu? Para gadis bersedia melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan hati pangeran itu, tapi sayangnya pangeran itu meninggal di usianya yang masih terbilang muda, 25 tahun kalau tidak salah." Kata Iruka sambil memegang dagunya mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Kenapa pangelan itu meninggal, Ji-chan?"

"Dia dan keluarga kerajaan Uchiha dibantai habis oleh golongan anarkis yang menolak adanya sistem kerajaan. Dan menurut rumor yang beredar, arwah pangeran itu masih berkeliaran dan menunggu reinkarnasinya. Nah, kau sudah tahu, kan? Sekarang tidur!"

Iruka langsung berdiri dan merapikan selimut yang terbalut di tubuh Naruto tadi, kemudian ia keluar dari kamar itu setelah memastikan Naruto menutup matanya dengan sempurna.

.

"Cuke-Ni?" Panggil Naruto sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hn. Aku di sini, dobe."

Pangeran itu sedang bersandar di bibir jendela kamar Naruto yang ia buka tadi. Tak lama setelah ia menyahut, kedua tangan berkulit tan melingkar sempurna pada pinggangnya dan dapat ia rasakan jika bocah itu terisak kecil pada pinggangnya.

"Nalu janji Ni-chan. Nalu janji! Nalu akan membuat Ni-chan cepat beleinkalnasi." Kata Naruto dengan kesungguhan pada wajahnya. Meski hanya seorang bocah, ia merasa tidak tega setelah mendengar cerita asli tentang kematian pangeran kerajaan Uchiha itu.

Sasuke pun membalik tubuhnya dan berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tingginya dengan tinggi Naruto tentunya setelah Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya, Kau pasti bisa membuatku bereinkarnasi." Kata Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan senyum manis untuk yang kedua kalinya pada bocah pirang itu.

.

.

 _Kami-sama, sebenarnya aku sangat lelah menunggu_

 _Sebenarnya aku sangat letih selama 500 tahun ini_

 _Sebenarnya aku benar-benar kesal dengan semua ini_

 _Tapi sepertinya, aku harus berterima kasih padamu atas 'hadiah' spesial yang kau beri untukku_

 _Sebagai buah kesabaranku selama 500 tahun ini_

 _Kami-sama, jika aku boleh meminta, izinkan aku agar bisa bertemu kembali dengannya di kehidupan baruku._

.

"Ugh! Kenapa sih, Suke Ni-chan tidak pelnah mau cium Nalu?" gerutu seornag bocah berambut kuning cerah sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Karena kau bau, lagipula, kenapa aku harus menciummu?" balas pemuda berambut raven yang bergaya seperti pantat ayam itu.

Iris safir bocah itu membulat sempurna dengan rona merah yang bertengger manis di pipi bulatnya.

"Bukan begitu, Ni-chan... Nalu biacanya celalu di cium cebelum pelgi belmain."

Bocah bersurai kuning cerah itu mem-pout-kan bibirnya pertanda jika ia benar-benar kesal.

"Tidak, nanti saja. Kalau sudah waktunya, aku pasti menciummu." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya acuh dan berlari menuju teman-temannya yang sedang asyik bermain.

Sasuke akhirnya bisa bernafas lega saat bocah kuning itu tidak memaksanya. Ya... sepertinya ia harus mengakui jika 'orang spesial' yang dikatakan si kakek hebat adalah bocah bersurai kuning yang tengah bermain bola dengan riang itu. Sebenarnya Sasuke mulai curiga dari awal pertemuan mereka. Di mana Naruto menggigit tangannya dan saat itu ia bisa merasakan sakit. Adapula saat Naruto memukul wajahnya dan menendang kakinya, ia bisa merasakan sakit! Ya! Rasa sakit hanya bisa dirasakan oleh seorang manusia. Dan satu hal yang membuat ia yakin akan semuanya, detak jantung! Ada apa dengan detak jantung? Sasuke berpikir jika hanya manusialah yang memiliki detak jantung, tapi kenapa arwah sepertinya bisa merasakan detakan yang sama seperti saat ia hidup ketika bersama bocah itu? malah lebih kuat detakannya. Ada satu hal mendasar lagi yang cukup membuatnya heran. Perihal dirinya yang tiba-tiba bisa tetap terjaga di siang hari dan dirinya yang tidak terbakar menjadi abu saat ia menemani Naruto bermain, padahal sebelumnya ia harus mencari tempat gelap sebelum fajar agar terhindar dari cahaya matahari. Ya... bocah yang dikirimkan Kami-sama untuknya memang _the best of the best_.

Di saat ia tengah melamunkan hal tersebut, sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat mulus pada bahunya.

"Pangeran, anda masih mengenal saya?"

Sebuah suara yang pernah ia dengar itu tiba-tiba menyapa pendengarannya.

"Kau... Kakek itu..." Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap tajam ke arah sang kakek yang tersenyum lembut untuknya.

"Ya... saya kemari hanya ingin memperingatkan anda, pangeran. Bagaimana? Anda pasti sudah tahu siapakah 'orang spesial' itu, karena mustahil pangeran secerdas anda tidak mengetahuinya."

Kakek itu tersenyum lembut sambil berjalan di hadapannya dengan tertatih, kemudian ia duduk di samping Sasuke yang masih mencoba menetraisir keterkejutannya.

"Dia memang bocah polos itu."

Jari telunjuk kakek itu mengarah pada seorang bocah berambut secerah mentari dan beriris safir langit yang terlihat sangat bersinar di mata Sasuke.

"Kau pangeran yang baik, sayangnya kau tak pernah merasa Jatuh cinta, maka dari itu Kami-sama berbaik hati memberimu perasaan cinta." Kata kakek itu sambil menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke yang terbentuk sempurna.

"A..Apa Maksud... anda?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam saat mendengar kata 'cinta' terucap dari mulut kakek itu.

"Anda akan tahu jawabannya nanti."

Kakek itu tersenyum simpul.

"Ah, satu lagi! Kau harus mencium bocah itu paling lama pukul 12 malam ini. Jika tidak, kau akan hangus menjadi abu."

"Tunggu! Apakah aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya?"

Kakek itu diam sebentar, kemudian ia membuka mulutnya kembali sebelum ia lenyap seperti tiupan angin.

"Ya, Kau pasti akan dipertemukan kembali denganya, hanya saja ia akan lupa padamu."

.

.

"Kakashi-san, sebenarnya aku merasa aneh dengan Naru-chan." Kata Iruka sambil memegang dagunya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

Pemuda bermasker itu meletakkan novel roman yang tadi ia baca di sampingnya, kemudian mulai memperhatikan yang dikatakan oleh Iruka.

"Semenjak hari di mana Naru-chan menghilang itu, dia jadi bertingkah aneh seperti berbicara sendiri, terkadang tertawa dan terlihat bercanda sendiri. Apakah kita perlu membawanya ke psikolog? Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada Naru-chan." Kata Iruka dengan raut kecemasan yang begitu kentara di wajahnya.

"Hmm... kurasa ia memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda di antara anak lainnya, ya... seperti indra ke enam, atau hal yang.. seperti itulah. Menurutku, kau tak perlu membawanya ke psikolog."

Kakashi mengambil cangkir teh yang berdekatan dengan novelnya tadi dan menegak isinya hingga habis. Ya... ia juga merasa jika akhir-akhir ini Naru-chan terlihat sering bermain sendiri, berbicara sendiri bahkan tertawa sendiri, tapi ia harus bisa meyakinkan orang yang ia sukai itu (Iruka) untuk tidak khawatir, mengingat banyak anak berkemampuan yang sama dengan Naru-chan di luar sana.

.

.

 **11.45**

Di sebuah batu besar yang berada tak jauh dari panti asuhan Naruto, duduklah seorang bocah laki-laki berambut kuning cerah dan seorang laki-laki berambut raven dengan style pantat ayam yang sebenarnya adalah arwah. Mereka berdua tampak sama-sama mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas, menatap langit bertabur bintang yang hampir sama pada malam Hallowen, dimana mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ni-chan kenapa membawa Nalu kecini?"

Bocah bersurai kuning itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan kedua bola mata safir yang mengerjap lucu.

"Kau ingin ku cium, kan?"

"Uhm.. iya, tapi sekarang Naruto tidak sedang ingin bermain, Ni-chan. Capek, tau.."

"Huh!" Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar perkataan polos dari bocah bersurai kuning cerah itu.

"Kemarilah."

Sasuke mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk mendekat dengan jari telunjuknya. Setelah Naruto mendekat, Sasuke pun menggenggam tangan mungil itu dengan penuh perasaan.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menungguku, karena aku sudah menunggu selama 500 tahun untukmu. Saat tiba nantinya kita bertemu, kau harus mengingatku, karena akulah pangeranmu, akulah orang yang pantas bersamamu, hanya aku dan aku."

Setelah mengucapkan perkataan yang tentu saja tidak begitu dimengerti oleh bocah lima tahun itu, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya hingga hanya 1 senti jarak yang tersisa antara bibirnya dan bibir Naruto. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak ingin berpisah dengan Naruto. Meski hanya tiga hari mereka bersama, tapi baginya itu merupakan anugrah terbesar selama 500 tahun dirinya menjadi arwah. Dengan keberanian yang ia miliki, ia mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir bocah itu diikuti dengan menetesnya air mata dari onyx-nya untuk pertama kalinya.

Perlahan-lahan tubuh Sasuke menghilang menyisakan sebagian kepalanya.

"Kau harus menungguku, dobe."

Angin berhembus lembut menyapu helaian pirang milik Naruto yang masih memproses hal yang terjadi padanya tadi.

"Suke Ni-chan..."

BRUGH..

Bocah bersurai seperti mentari itu pun terbaring di atas batu besar itu dengan air mata yang tanpa sadar keluar dari sudut matanya.

 _Seandainya hari di mana kita bisa bertemu kembali tiba, aku akan langsung mengenalimu._

 _Ya... aku selalu menunggumu, Suke-Ni..._

.

.

 **END**

 **FIN/OWARI**

.

.

Moga Minna suka yaa... soalnya ini fic pedo dan supernatural Miyu yang pertama..

sorry, ya.. klo feelingnya belum kena...

and makasih buat Minna yang menyempatkan diri buat membacanya

klo ada komentar, silahkan tinggalkan di review ya...

Bye, Minna... :*


End file.
